Annie's Divorce
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: Based on some spoilers about JR being surprised that Annie is upset about her failed marriage.


Spoilers say that JR is surprised that Annie is upset about the divorce papers and her failed marriage. Well this is my take on it.

Annie sat on the park bench and stared at the paper in her hands. Never had she read such horribly truthful things about herself, and never had it hurt so much. Adam's divorce papers had finally arrived. In a way she was glad, with everything she did to Adam he deserved his freedom. For the most part, she was sad. She knew it was silly, she had Scott and they were to be married, but she felt like she had no family. That it was just her and Emma with no one else in the world to care about them.

Annie knew that her relationship with Adam didn't even get off on a foot but a bang. She kept the fact that he murdered his own brother from him, fearing what it would do. She was horrified when she realized he didn't remember anything, he was so confused and so desperate. She had to do what she always did, make things worse. She lied and manipulated and stole to get what she wanted and it usually is only after the fact that you realize what an ass you've made of yourself.

"Thank you for Emma, Adam." She whispered, a tear escaped from her eye at the warmth she felt at being with Emma. She looked around for her purse, the sooner she signed it the sooner it would be over.

"What's the matter, Annie?" Annie looked up, tears in her eyes, at a smug JR. "Find that signing prenuptial agreements really suck? Especially if you have nothing to bring to the marriage." JR forced a laugh but he couldn't put his heart into it. She looked to sad. Pitiful, he reminded himself sternly.

"Nothing's wrong, Jackass. Just fishing for a pen to make all your sacrifices worth the effort." Annie said without looking back up. She pulled the top off the pen. "These are the divorce paper's your dad sent me." Annie skimmed through the pages looking for the right one. "And now it is official." She said after she wrote her name with a shaky hand.

Annie stood up and smiled at JR, but it didn't reach her eyes. She handed the papers to him. "I know you always think I'm lying so I want you to see for yourself they are divorce papers." JR reluctantly took them and looked at them.

"You wanted this, right? Why does it seem like you are trying to pick a fight with me?" JR read skimmed over the legal crap and looked for the claimed reason for the divorce and was surprised to see how many reasons his father had given for his divorce. He listed every reason under the moon as to what made Annie a bad person, even down to claiming all of her diagnosis when she was in the psych ward where true. All of which led to her ending up seducing his son having (JR laughed inwardly because it was so absurd) marital incest.

"You signed these?" JR asked surprised. He thought that she would put up a fight in regards to all the horrible things he claimed against her and the fact that the claimed that he didn't owe her any money as they weren't married for very long and that she didn't deserve anything.

"I read over it, I completely understand what it says, and so I signed it." Annie said snatching them from him and putting them in her purse.

"Upset about not getting any money? You can contest the agreement to this divorce, you know? Women like to claim that having sex with an older man entitles them to money for services rendered." JR was surprised at his remark that it left him off guard for the hand that connected with the side of his face.

"I hate this town." JR looked at Annie surprised, she looked so upset. "I should never have stayed here after things with Ryan started to get serious." Annie moved passed him like he wasn't there. He watched her in amazement. "I knew it wasn't real. I knew that he was settling for me because he couldn't have Greenlee." Annie wiped away angry tears. "When Ryan lost his memory even Greenlee told Ryan to lie to me about remembering me and loving me. She was so smug, she looked so damn triumphant at her own brilliance."

"Annie." JR said softly, slightly concerned. He didn't want her to get herself worked up and things end up with him trying to calm down a time bomb. "Those days are long over. You're no longer caught up in the trap that is Ryan's love."

"The damage will always remain, JR." Annie said smiling softly at him. She took a step back to give herself some breathing room. He felt so close.

"What do you mean?" JR asked. He hadn't noticed the tension building until she moved away from him, he took all his power not to take a step towards her.

"I'm crazy Annie, I'm the person to blame for everything. I'm the person who has done more wrong than anyone else in the world and should be the first suspect if something goes wrong. I should be excluded from any contact with other people, especially my daughter." Annie drew in a deep breath and grabbed her head at the memories of asking her daughter to lie for her, to keep secrets for her. How would she ever be able to deal with that when she grows up?

"I would have left town a long time ago but I wasn't going to leave without my daughter, and I sure as hell wasn't going to take her on the run again. Never knowing where we are going to sleep, where we are going to get our next meal. I've already inflicted enough damage that will keep her in therapy for years to come." Annie stepped away when JR tried to reach out for her. "Don't pity me, JR. I know that you feel the same way as everyone else."

JR took another step toward her, he could see that she was only steps away from pinning herself against the stoned wall that was in the park. "Why are you so upset, Annie. You'll get your divorce and you and Scott can get married and then… you know…" JR waved his hands out in front of him struggling for words to complete a sentence he didn't want to think about.

"Because I wasn't supposed to end up like this!" She nearly screamed. JR took a step back. "I never thought I would see myself as such a failure that I cannot even keep from destroying my own marriages."

"You didn't destroy your marriages, Annie." JR said defensively. "You were protecting your daughter from her child molesting 'father' and your marriage to Ryan fell apart because he couldn't be honest with you and tell you that it was Greenlee he wanted to be with. I know all about Greenlee and Kendall whispering in his ears how much he loved Greenlee before she left town. You didn't become Crazy Annie on your own." JR knew, when he was willing to admit it to himself, that Annie wasn't a bad person when he meet her. He saw the toll it took on her when her brother came into the picture and the whole "Greenlee Obsession".

"And my marriage to your Father?" Annie asked crossing her arms protectively.

"I don't know." JR admitted. "If Colby and I had tried to give you a chance, and not have tried so hard to go out of our way to make life difficult for you. I slept with you on purpose to prove that you would cheat on my father."

"I thought it was to show him I was a gold-digger?" Annie reminded him. "You've been telling Scott the same thing. Nothing has changed in the way that you see me or treat me so why should I even stand here and listen to anything you have to say." Annie asked herself and made an attempt to move past JR when he grabbed her arm to stop her. When he heard voices he pulled her with him into a large branching hanging low, giving some privacy.

"That's not true." He whispered sternly as he glanced around to make sure they were out of sight.

"It is true, JR. You should let it be true because things will be so much easier for you to just think ill of me and move on with your family." Again Annie tried to walk away.

"I don't want to think bad things about you, Annie. I read what my father said about you in the divorce papers." Annie turned her head away. "He didn't have to be so cruel about the divorce and it's a shame that you are willing to sign off and make those words official documentation."

Annie laughed sadly. "There are so many other official documents that say things so much worse than that. It doesn't matter." She lied.

"It does matter." JR insisted. "I know that you and I have bad feelings between us. And I know that things have been even more stressed between us since DC happened. I've accused you of things that weren't your fault to make myself feel better. I think most people think it's easy to hate you and blame you that no one thinks twice about it."

Annie sighed in frustration. "You're the same. You're going to act nice and caring and sweet right now. Hell, I might even get a nice kiss out of this, but you'll change as well. You'll call me names and you'll disrespect me in front of others. Especially, to Scott to get a fight started that ultimately ends with you fighting about the running of Chandler. Or you'll say horrible things about me to Marissa to make her feel better and to try and convince yourself they are true. Maybe even suggest I become your mistress again only to have you make me out to be someone who is delusional. No, JR. I'm not Crazy Annie." Annie pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye.

JR didn't know what to say, she was right. He would use his wounded feelings and frustration and not being able to have her and lash out at her. Try and embarrass her in front of Scott and Marissa and Colby. He would say things that weren't true and she would take them without batting at an eye. But now he knew. He knew that she wasn't without feelings, like he thought so many months ago. Even Babe told him to give her a chance, but he had been so preoccupied with so many other things that he didn't give her much of a second glance.

Annie tried to read this thoughts. She could tell that he didn't hate her like he did a few months ago. She also knew that he was jealous. But that was all that it was with JR. Lust. Something that didn't last a lifetime and something that didn't guarantee the person you lusted after would treat you like shit in between being together. "Just remember that we are to stay away from each other, JR. Scott and I have already been talking about getting a place of our own and giving space for everyone. I think it would be best for everyone. Emma feels the tension in the house, and I'm sure AJ does too and I don't want that for our children." Annie turned and walked away.

JR's heart warmed at the thought of Annie taking his son's feelings into consideration. Even the words 'our children' sent a chill up his spin, and he liked it. He knew that he shouldn't but he did. He knew that Scott and Annie moving out would be a great idea but he also felt the jealousy building up in him. He wouldn't be able to see her everyday. He wouldn't be able to fight with her, and watch her eyes sparkler when he got her temper flared. He knew already that the house would be too damn quiet and that this just might end up being a breaking point.

THE END


End file.
